Gyroscopes have been known to exist for quite some time, and their use in aviation, ships, and missles and the like for systems guidance should not be confused with the apparatus according to the present invention.
The following five patents reflect the state of the art as is known to applicant, but none appear to touch on the invention according to the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,837 Andres PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,187 Campbell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,146 Mishler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,488 Trujillo PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,443 Wilkerson
Campbell teaches the use of a power integrated gyroscopic device in which the spin up mechanism is integral with the gyroscope, and it is to be noted that precession of the major axis of the gyroscope can not be observed since this axis is constrained whereby tendencies of this axis to precess will not be directly observable.